


our crowning moment

by comehomenezumi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, Happy Memories, Picnics, Sibling Bonding, Union Cross, before canon, pinky promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comehomenezumi/pseuds/comehomenezumi
Summary: Before he knew loss, before the pain and the heartache, there was laughter bellowing from the hilltops and an innocent smile that Lauriam vowed to protect.
Relationships: Lauriam & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	our crowning moment

**Author's Note:**

> canon hurts and i just want them to be happy

A burst of light and another enemy down. The cycle repeated, over and over and over again. And despite the repetitiveness of it all, Lauriam had barely worked up a sweat. It was a day like every other one that had come before it: a monotonous blur of monsters and lux and half-hearted interactions.

Lauriam leaped into the air, and with a downward extension of his arm, he slashed through the final enemy. An explosion of light filled his surroundings as he delicately landed back on the ground. A party member clapped him on the back to tell him “good work.” Lauriam smiled, but only out of politeness.

He examined the world around him. A peaceful silence returned to the land. How long it would last, he couldn’t say. Sometimes the monsters didn’t return until the next day. Sometimes they would show up again within the hour. It didn’t matter to him. Lauriam already met his quota for the day.

Lauriam held his keyblade out in front of him, and with little effort, he opened up a portal to return home. He waited a moment for the others to catch up with him before crossing through with the rest of his party. The plaza greeted them on the other side. With a quick glance at the clocktower in the distance, Lauriam noted that it was just after noon.

The plaza was always crowded, but today it seemed more so than usual. A plethora of keyblade wielders had gathered together, arguing over who would be in which party and what world they should visit. The union masters had grown more demanding as of late, increasing quotas on a whim and making lux collection a competition amongst the five unions. Lauriam couldn’t be bothered with the politics of it all. He did what he was assigned and nothing more. If the others wanted to work themselves into the ground for glory and reputation, then who was he to stop them?

Lauriam took a few steps forward, raising his arms in the air and locking his fingers together as he went. He closed his eyes as he stretched. He paused momentarily beside the fountain, and when he opened his eyes again, a familiar face was too close for comfort. A pair of teal eyes peered into his. Lauriam quickly took a step back--surprised, but not necessarily startled.

His younger sister stood on the fountain’s ledge. With the added height, she could almost reach his forehead. “You weren’t just planning on walking past me, were you?” Strelitzia asked, a slight pout present on her lips. She stood with her hands on her hips and an accusatory look in her eyes.

Lauriam blinked, taking a moment to gather his bearings. “It wasn’t my intention,” he reassured. Lauriam took a seat on the ledge next to her standing figure. He leaned back on his hands and tilted his head back to get a look at her. “What are you doing here, Strelitzia?”

“I’m bored, and I wanted to see you,” she admitted. Strelitzia hopped off the ledge and sat next to her brother. “You haven’t been coming home recently. It’s getting kind of lonely,” she sighed, propping her chin in her hands.

For a moment, her usual cheeriness was gone, and it dawned on Lauriam that he was the cause. Regret immediately washed over him. As a keyblade wielder, Lauriam vowed to protect the light, and Strelitzia had an abundance of it. If even a small amount of it was extinguished, then it means that he failed. “I’m sorry,” was all he could say.

“I don’t blame you, Brother.” She smiled at him with a rosy grin. “I think what you’re doing is so cool. Y’know, protecting the world and all. You’re a hero.” 

“A hero, huh?” Lauriam repeated. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that being a keyblade wielder was nowhere near as glamorous as she seemed to think. Instead, he said, “Strelitzia. Turn around.”

“Huh?”

“Your hair isn’t even.” 

Strelitzia’s hands flew up to her pigtails. “No way! You’re lying!”

Lauriam initially only said it to tease her, but on closer inspection, he realized that he was right after all. Between the obviously flustered look on her face, and the skewedness of her pigtails, Lauriam found himself laughing harder than he had in quite awhile. Strelitzia shoved his arm, and Lauriam had to catch himself before he fell into the fountain.

“Okay, okay! I’m not laughing,” he said, trying his best to keep a straight face. He put his hands up in a show of mercy. “But I wasn’t lying, either. Come here.”

Strelitzia sighed, visibly deflating. She scooted closer to her brother and abruptly turned to the side. She untied the ribbons in her hair and handed them to Lauriam. 

Lauriam gently brushed through the long orange strands with his fingers. As he halved her hair, he smiled fondly as he recalled a time very similar to this one. Except, instead of red ribbons, hers were a soft baby blue, and instead of pigtails, a much younger Strelitzia begged him to braid hair because her arms were too short to do it herself. Strelitzia used to need help with her hair every day, but as she grew older, she found herself needing her brother’s help less often. 

As Lauriam tied the ribbons around each tail, he fell into a long forgotten routine. He felt at ease.

“There,” he announced as he finished the last knot.

“Thanks,” Strelitzia mumbled, seemingly still too embarrassed to meet his eyes. After a moment, she suddenly sprung up from her seat and ran around to the other side of the fountain. Before Lauriam could question where she was going, Strelitzia bent down and lifted up a basket with both of her arms. “We’re going on a picnic!” she declared. Her eyes shone with determination, and it was clear that she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Lauriam smiled. “We haven’t done that for a while, huh?” He pushed off from his seat and stretched one last time. He walked over to his sister and took the basket from her hands. The basket was suspiciously light, and Lauriam wondered whether this was something she planned out or something done on impulse. “I know a spot.” 

“Lead the way!”

* * *

After a long walk through the town, the pair finally arrived at the outskirts. The two of them crossed through the gate together, beginning down a narrow dirt path through the woods. They ascended as the path climbed higher and higher, leaving Daybreak Town far behind. 

Strelitzia intended to keep following the path, but Lauriam pulled her to the side. “Not that way,” he explained. “Hold onto me, okay?” Strelitzia nodded, clasping her brother’s outstretched hand. He pulled her off of the path and through the brush. She stumbled occasionally over exposed roots, and Lauriam grasped her hand tighter to keep her from falling. Eventually they reached a small clearing, and Strelitzia gasped, marveling at the sight before her.

The clearing overlooked Daybreak Town. From up here, they could see for miles. And that wasn’t even the most impressive part. A variety of wildflowers covered the ground in its entirety. Dandelions were scattered throughout. It was Lauriam’s favorite spot in the world. No worries could reach him up here.

While Strelitzia was still too amazed to speak, Lauriam opened the lid of the basket and pulled out a neatly folded blanket. It was the only item in the basket. _Impulse_ , he decided. He moved to spread the blanket out on the ground, but Strelitzia stuck her arm out to stop him. “Wait!” she blurted. Lauriam cocked an eyebrow. “You’ll crush the flowers. Forget the blanket.”

Lauriam shrugged. He abandoned the basket near the path. He took Strelitzia’s hand again and walked with her to the middle of the clearing. They sat down, very careful not to crush the flowers the Strelitzia already loved so much. It took all of Lauriam’s self-restraint not to lay down and close his eyes. Instead, he snapped his fingers, giving a silent command. With a puff of smoke, Lauriam’s familiar landed softly in his lap. Reflexively, he placed a hand on their head. “Say ‘hi’, Chirithy.”

“Chirithy!” Strelitzia exclaimed. Before Chirithy even had a chance to greet her, Strelitzia forcibly took Chirithy from Lauriam’s lap and squeezed them tight. “I missed you!” Chirithy mumbled a reply against her chest, but it was impossible to make out the words.

It was a heartwarming sight. Strelitzia coddled and cooed at Chirithy, stroking their head and rubbing their ears. “Aww, I want my own Chirithy. Then I won’t have to wait for you to come home to see one.”

“You’ll get one eventually,” he responded. 

Chirithy gave a reassuring hum. “Every keyblade wielder is granted their own Chirithy!”

Strelitzia seemed to pause after hearing that. She hesitantly asked, “How can you be so sure that I’ll be chosen as a keyblade wielder, Brother?” She looked down at Chirithy with an almost sad smile on her face. “I’m not strong like you are. At least, not yet. I’m so clumsy, too. I can’t do anything by myself.” She let go of Chirithy and started fiddling with her pigtails instead. “So how can you be sure?”

“Hey.” He moved without even thinking about it. Lauriam grabbed both of her hands and held them in his own. He gazed into her quivering eyes. “I know, because I know you better than anyone. Being a keyblade wielder has never been about physical strength. What matters is the strength of your heart, and you, Strelitzia, have the biggest heart.” He gave her hands a light squeeze. “So please. Stop doubting yourself.”

She nodded once, slowly. After a few seconds’ pause, she nodded again, except more vigorously this time. She squeezed his hands in return. “Okay.” Strelitzia had a newfound determination. She wouldn’t let her resolve waver again. “Then, can I see your keyblade?”

Lauriam wouldn’t deny a simple request, especially not when he could see Strelitzia’s determination glittering in her eyes. He let go of her hands and stuck his arm out to the side, calling forth his weapon. He held it out to her, and Strelitzia gingerly took it in her hands. “It’s so pretty…” She admired the floral design. She glanced back and forth between the keyblade and her brother. “It really suits you,” she laughed.

Lauriam took the comment as a compliment, even if she might have meant to tease him with it. Strelitzia tried to lift the keyblade with one arm, but found it difficult. However, she didn’t begin to pout like she normally would. “I don’t want to be the kind of person that constantly has to rely on others. I want to be able to help people. And to do that, I’m going to need to get stronger. Strong enough that I can lift this with ease.”

“That’s the spirit.” Lauriam went to ruffle her hair, but Strelitzia swatted his hand away before he could. She held his own keyblade up against him, ready to fend him off. Lauriam laughed. “Oh, really?” The keyblade disappeared from Strelitzia’s hands in an instant, leaving her dumbfounded. “And that’s still _my_ Chirithy, by the way.”

Strelitzia stuck her tongue out at her brother, wrapping her arms around Chirithy once again. Chirithy didn’t even attempt to wriggle out of her grasp. If Chirithy had a mouth, Lauriam was sure that they’d be sticking their tongue out at Lauriam, too. 

Lauriam rolled his eyes. Strelitzia leaned back on her hands, lazily watching clouds travel through the brilliantly blue sky. 

Lauriam plucked a stray dandelion from the ground and twirled the stem between his thumb and forefinger. He held it out in front of him, lining it up with Strelitzia’s head. At that moment, he got an idea. He plucked a second one, and with deft fingers, he looped the first stem around the second.

“What are you doing?” Strelitzia asked, scooting closer.

“Watch. You’ll see,” he promised as he plucked a third dandelion, and then a forth, and continued wrapping them together. He continued the process until he ended up with a small golden circlet of dandelions. “For you,” he announced, presenting the dandelion crown to Strelitzia. He lowered it onto her head.

Strelitzia beamed. “I want to try!” Strelitzia gently placed Chirithy back on Lauriam’s lap before she scurried off to gather as many dandelions as she could. 

When she returned, Lauriam watched as Strelitzia’s delicate fingers clumsily looped dandelions around each other. Her knots were too loose, and the dandelion heads were spaced too far apart, but Lauriam enjoyed watching her try so earnestly. Her eyes lit up as she tucked in the last stem. “Aha!” She presented her crown to Lauriam, and he humored her by lowering his head.

She placed it on his head, and it immediately slid all the way down to his chin before it got caught in the outward curls of his hair. Lauriam and Strelitzia stared at each other for a moment before Strelitzia burst into a fit of serendipitous laughter. Every time she tried to stop, she’d take another look at her brother and start all over again. Lauriam couldn’t help but laugh with her, even if it was at his own expense.

Eventually Lauriam pulled the dandelion crown down and wore it as a necklace of sorts. Strelitzia was determined to make a better crown the second time around. She left Lauriam and Chirithy alone as she wandered around, collecting another batch of dandelions. 

“Chirithy,” Lauriam broke the silence, “I was right earlier, wasn’t I?” He absentmindedly scratched under Chirithy’s chin. 

“She _does_ have a really big heart. But in the end, it’s all about one’s desire to protect the light.” Strelitzia began making her way back towards them, hugging a bundle of dandelions to her chest. “So as long as she has that drive, then I’m sure she’ll awaken her power some day. Are you worried?”

“Not really. I have faith in her. And if she’s anything like her dear older brother, then I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“Hmm. I’m not so sure about that last part.”

“Shut it.” He flicked Chirithy on the nose.

“Be nice to Chirithy, Brother.” Strelitzia dropped her dandelions on the ground and joined them shortly after.

“Don’t just take their side without knowing the whole story!” His complaint fell on deaf ears. Strelitzia was already completely enamored in her project. 

Lauriam sighed. He turned his head to the side, looking down on Daybreak Town from above. A gentle, sweet smelling breeze passed over the hilltop, and the flowers swayed in the wind. “Hey, Strelitzia.” Lauriam watched Strelitzia’s fingers weave dandelion stems together.

“Yeah?” She didn’t look up from her second crown. She’d already improved her technique by leaps and bounds and was making a lot of progress. 

“Even when you’re stronger, remember to rely on me sometimes, alright? I’ll always be there if you need me.”

“Of course.” Strelitzia smiled her sweet, innocent smile. It was a bright smile that could warm any heart and could light the way on the darkest of days.

After a few minutes more, Strelitzia looked up from her finished handiwork. She crawled over on her knees, and Lauriam lowered his head in anticipation. Except, Strelitzia went and placed the crown on Chirithy’s head. “You look so cute, Chirithy!”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Lauriam feigned hurt.

“I’ll make you another if, and only if, you promise to come home more often. Okay?”

“That’s all?” Lauriam asked. “Then you better go find some more dandelions.”

“Wait.” Strelitzia stuck out her pinky finger. “Promise?” 

“Promise.” He linked their pinkies. They stayed like that for a long time, sitting atop the hill that only he and Strelitzia knew. For the first time in a very long time, Lauriam felt free.


End file.
